akatsuki no naruto
by uzumaki-yuske
Summary: despues de una roptura en su relacion amorosa, las cosas para naruto fueron de mal en peor, huniendose en una grave deprecion, la cual lo llevo a tomar una decision que el gamas penso que podria tomar: se uniria a akatsuki. pero... ¿con que proposito?
1. la invitacion aceptada

Hola a todos este fic lo escribe ya hace tiempo, por lo que ya esta terminado, lo que quiere decir que abra actualizaciones constantes, espero que os guste.

_desclimer : naruto es propiedad de masashi kishimoto-sensei, por lo que no me pertenece, esta historia fue creada con la única finalidad de evitar dormirme en clases de ciencias sociales y metodología de la investigación._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Capitulo 1****: La Invitación Aceptada.**

Naruto: Hinata espera por favor, deja que te explique lo ocurrido. – gritaba el rubio mientras corría tras su novia, bajo la lluvia.

Y es que hace unos minutos Hinata presenció algo que le rompió el corazón en más de mil pedazos, algo que Naruto no se esperaba y por el cual daría lo que sea por haber evitado.

******** Flash back ********

Sakura se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente entre los brazos de Naruto, la noticia que los dos habían recibido de manos de Kakashi fue demasiado dura, se trataba de Sasuke, se habían encontrado indicios de que el había sido asesinado por el Akatsuki Deidara.

Naruto sentía un inmenso dolor, uno que no se podría expresar mediante las lágrimas, simplemente no podía creer que Sasuke haya muerto, Sakura se abrazaba con fuerza contra Naruto, llorando sobre su hombro.

Naruto: Sakura, cálmate, yo se…que el no pudo haber muerto, el es bastante fuerte para morir antes de cumplir su venganza.  
Sakura: pero, Naruto... Kakashi dijo que su cuerpo...  
Naruto: dijo que hallaron un cuerpo muy quemado en pedazos, por el resultado de una explosión, eso no garantiza nada.  
Sakura: Naruto, tu...  
Naruto: confía en mi Sakura.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos y sin aviso le plantó un beso en los labios.  
No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Hinata, mirando con tristeza la escena, Naruto se percató de que la chica lo observaba, y se separó de Sakura como pudo, solo para seguir a su novia que había salido corriendo.

***** Fin del flash back*****

Naruto: Hinata, por favor espera deja que te... -dijo al alcanzarla, pero esta se giró y le dio una tremenda cachetada que resonó en toda la villa.  
Hinata: aléjate de mí, no quiero volver a verte, no vuelvas a hablarme, ni buscarme, hemos terminado – grito con una voz chillona mientras sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Hinata le volvió a dar la espalda y se marchó del lugar dejando a un shockeado Naruto.

Naruto no creía lo que Hinata le había dicho, las palabras de la chica resonaban en su cabeza una y otra y otra y otra vez, sin saber que hacer, comenzó a caminar bajo la lluvia, triste y desilusionado. Naruto pasó por Ichiraku, pero se encontraba tan mal, tan deprimido que ni siquiera quiso entrar a cenar, tras seguir deambulando por las mojadas calles de Konoha, escuchó como una voz conocida le hablo desde lo alto de un edificio.

¿?: He Naruto, puedes venir un momento.  
Naruto volteó hacia arriba y vio a Ero-Sannin que le hablaba desde el marco de una ventana, sin nada que hacer, el rubio brinco hasta ella y entro a la habitación.  
Jiraiya: he Naruto, me preguntaba si me podrías dar un poco de inspiración - dijo para poco después darse cuenta del estado de animo del chico – etto Naruto, te sucede algo malo, si es algún problema con una chica no dudes en contármelo, después de todo yo soy un experto en todo lo relacionado con mujeres.  
Naruto: Hinata me cortó – dijo con voz apagada.  
Jiraiya: NANI!!!!!!!! – dijo impresionado, pues nunca creyó que terminaría su relación con la heredera del clan Hyuga.  
Naruto: así es, hace un par de horas ella terminó conmigo  
Jiraiya: pero que le haz hecho mocoso.  
Naruto: yo no le hice nada, fue Sakura.  
Jiraiya: Humm...  
Naruto: si, Sakura me beso y ella nos vio.  
Jiraiya: Naruto, un consejo, si vas a andar poniéndole los cuernos procura que no te vea.  
Naruto: JODER, QUE NO LE HE PUESTO LOS CUERNOS A NADIE.  
Jiraiya: entonces dime que fue lo que ocurrió.

Naruto prosiguió a explicarle lo ocurrido, así como la noticia de la posible muerte de Sasuke.  
Jiraiya: vaya, pero si todo ha sido una especie de mal entendido, por que no vas y se lo explicas.  
Naruto: ya trate, pero ella se niego a escucharme y me abofeteó.  
Jiraiya: tienes que ir a hablar con ella pero ya.  
Naruto: no, mejor hablarle mañana, que este más calmada.

Mientras tanto cerca de la mansión Hyuga, Hinata caminaba desconsolada, sin poder creer lo que había visto cuando.  
¿?: Hinata que te ocurre – dijo un chico acompañado de un perro  
Hinata: Kiba kun.  
Kiba: vamos dime que te ocurre. – dijo acercándose más.

Sin previo aviso Hinata abrazo a Kiba y comenzó a llorar sobre su hombro, Kiba miro un tanto extrañado la reacción de la chica.  
Kiba: que te ha hecho Naruto – pregunto de inmediato.  
Hinata: Lo encontré besándose con Sakura – dijo entre su llanto  
Kiba: ya Hinata, no llores, no vale la pena que llores por ese tipo, el nunca te valoro lo suficiente, pero sobre todo, jamás te amó como yo a ti – dijo Kiba, de una manera oportunista.  
Hinata: Ki…Kiba-kun – dijo despojándose del cuerpo del chico.  
Kiba: Hinata, te amo – después la tomo de la barbilla y la besó. Hinata aunque sorprendida por las palabras de Kiba y sin saber que hacer ella simplemente se dejo llevar.

Naruto llegó a su apartamento, empapado aun por la torrencial lluvia, entró directo a su recamara, se sentó en la cama junto al buró y tomo una de las 2 fotografías que había en este, en la cual aparecían el y Hinata abrazados, en un campo con el pasto verde esmeralda y el cielo azul. Naruto dejo escapar un gran suspiro, durante unos minutos que parecieron horas se sumergió en esa imagen, después fue a tomar una ducha.

A la mañanas siguiente Naruto salio temprano de su apartamento en dirección a la mansión Hyuga para ver a Hinata, donde se entero que ella había salido ha entrenar un poco mas temprano de lo normal, sin mas remedio se fue a desayunar a Ichiraku y después a entrenar junto con Kakashi, Sai, Sakura y quizás tal vez el capitán Yamato.  
Al llegar al lugar de entrenamiento ahí ya se encontraban Sai y Sakura, esta ultima al verle desvió la mirada y después le ofreció disculpas a Naruto por lo ocurrido la noche pasada.

Naruto: ya que más da, no te preocupes por eso.- dijo con una sonrisa aun más falsa que la de Sai "al fin y al cabo, si no quiere regresar conmigo no importa, ya estoy acostumbrado a estar solo" pensaba el rubio mientras miraba el piso.  
Sakura: pero Naruto, ves que por mi culpa tu y Hinata cortaron.  
Naruto: parece que los chismes vuelan rápido – dijo sin darle importancia - de todas formas yo hablare con ella, solo espero que entienda, si no… creo que me resignare.  
Sakura: resignarte tú, pero...  
Naruto: no puedo obligarla a quererme si ya no lo hace, yo solo quiero que sea feliz y si lo es lejos de mí, de acuerdo, lo acepto.  
Sai: pene pequeño, esa fue una respuesta muy madura.  
Naruto: cierra el pico, señor castrado.  
Sakura: cállense los dos par de pervertidos – dijo y los golpeó hundiéndolos en la tierra.

Tras un fuerte PUFF apareció Kakashi con una mano levantada en señal de saludo y la mirada puesta en su libro.

Kakashi: Lamento la tardanza pero cuando venia pasaba por la mansión Aburame y sin querer pise una hormiga y tuve que llevarla a operar de urgencia con Tsunade si no el clan Aburame me hubiese matado.  
Naruto: esa excusa...  
Sakura: parece creíble...  
Naruto/Sakura: NO PUEDE SER KAKASHI – SENSEI DIJO UNA EXCUSA CREIBLE - gritaron sorprendidos.

Kakashi: en cuanto terminen sus juegos comenzaremos el entrenamiento – dijo seriamente mientras pensaba "es oficial, ya nadie me respeta"

Tras terminar el entrenamiento, Naruto se quedo un rato mas en el área, tumbado en el pasto, viendo como el sol se ponía, muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza, sabia que tenia que hablar con ella, pero necesitaba de el momento mas oportuno para hacerlo, no podía estar buscándola todos los días, no, tenia que ser en una ocasión en la que por casualidad se encuentren. Naruto se levanto del piso y fue a recargarse contra uno de los troncos que había frente de el, justo en el que ya hace tiempo había quedado atado. El rubio cerro los ojos y poco a poco se iba sumergiendo en un antiguo recuerdo, pero un ruido de los arbustos cercanos lo saco de su viaje por la mente, Naruto se giro y miro al lugar de donde provenía el ruido, solo para encontrarse con Hinata que se estaba retirando del lugar, de inmediato lo supo seria ahora o nunca.

Naruto: he, Hinata, espera, por favor espera un momento – dijo acercándose un poco a la chica.  
Hinata: que quieres Uzumaki – dijo volteando con una voz cortante.  
Naruto: quiero explicarte, que escuches lo que te tengo que decir.  
Hinata: no tengo tu tiempo, chico zorro – dijo.

Esa ultima palabra le dolió a Naruto, le dolió mas viniendo de ella, aun así continuo hablando.  
Naruto: por favor te lo pido, por favor solo dame 5 minutos, escucha lo que te diré y listo, no espero que me perdones, solo quiero que sepas la verdad.  
Hinata: de acuerdo, pero rápido, o mi NOVIO Kiba se enojará.  
Naruto: tan fácil soy de reemplazar. – dijo triste.  
Hinata: apresúrate Uzumaki, que no tengo toda la noche.  
Naruto: Al parecer Sasuke murió, nos lo dijo Kakashi-sensei, el día en el que tú nos viste.  
Hinata: Sasuke, que tiene que ver Sasuke en esto.  
Naruto: ya te lo dije al parecer murió, Sakura estaba devastada, yo solo trataba de consolarla.

Hinata: y por eso la besaste – dijo alterada.  
Naruto: no, le dije lo que yo creía y después ella, me beso a mi, yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, me tomo de sorpresa.  
Hinata: y tú te sacrificaste correspondiéndola, no mientas Uzumaki, a ti siempre te a gustado Haruno, incluso cuando salías conmigo.  
Naruto: eso no es cierto Hinata, yo de verdad te quiero.  
Hinata: cállate, zorro mentiroso – digo enojada y lo golpeo con el Jukken – siempre te haz refugiado en la partida de Sasuke, ya es hora de que madurez BAKA. – dijo y salio corriendo  
Naruto cayó de espaldas al piso, inmovilizado por el letal golpe de Jukken que Hinata le dio en el pecho.

¿?: Jejeje, mocoso insolente, te han golpeado duro.- Resonó una voz dentro de Naruto.  
Naruto: cállate Kyubi, no estoy de humor – dijo con fastidio.  
Kyubi: que te queda  
Naruto: que.  
Kyubi: que te queda en esta aldea.  
Naruto: hmp, si crees que por una decepción comenzare a hacerte caso te equivocas.  
Kyubi: Jujuju, eso lo veremos.- dijo y dejo de hablar.

Naruto se incorporo como pudo y tras ser bañado por la luz de la luna llena se dirigió de vuelta a casa para tratar de asimilar lo ocurrido, las palabras que dijo Hinata resonaban en su cabeza especialmente una: "zorro", que significaba eso, se preguntaba el rubio, es que acaso la chica que tanto lo quería ahora solo lo consideraba como un demonio, como los demás aldeanos, Naruto durmió preguntándose eso.

Las siguientes cuatro semanas Naruto la paso de la patada, todas las misiones que Tsunade le había encomendado a el y su equipo fueron fracasos, y el culpable de eso era el, y es que desde su conversación con Hinata estaba muy desconcertado, el simple hecho de que la chica le llamara zorro, le destrozo poco a poco.

Sakura, Sai, Kakashi y los demás, se fueron alejando de Naruto, dejándolo nuevamente en ese infierno que tanto trabajo le costo abandonar, la soledad.

En una noche de luna llena mientras deambulaba por las calles de la hoja, se encontró a Ino y a Sakura hablando, se acerco un poco a ellas, al parecer no notaban su presencia.

Sakura: tienes razón Ino y creo que hablo por todos al decir que hubiera preferido que ese imbécil (Naruto) se hubiera marchado de la villa en lugar de Sasuke, que ese zorro malparido fuera el que volara en mil pedazos y no el buen Sasuke – dijo convencida de sus palabras.  
Ino: tienes razón frontuda, es mas creo que Konoha hubiera sido un mejor lugar si ese monstruo jamás hubiera nacido.  
Sakura: tienes razón cerda.

Naruto aun mas triste y dándose por solo oficialmente, se retiro a lo mas profundo del bosque, un lugar al que no iba desde que se convirtió en Genin, donde se refugiaba de los aldeanos, al llegar a ese páramo dentro del bosque se dejo caer al suelo, acostándose viendo el manto nocturno, que cubría Konoha, cerro fuertemente los ojos, tratando de retener el llanto, primero Hinata, ahora los demás, no lo podía soportar.

Kyubi: que te queda ahora - dijo el zorro dentro de su cabeza.  
Naruto no contesto.  
Kyubi: todos te han abandonado, que te queda que harás.  
Naruto: si bien es cierto que no me queda nada, aun así, lo que haré, será convertirme en Hokage y demostrarles a todos mi valía, el error que han cometido al subestimarme, yo ME HARE RESPETAR Y DEMOSTRARÉ LO QUE VALGO – dijo esto ultimo incorporándose y gritando al aire.

El sonido de unos aplausos retumbo en el páramo, Naruto rápidamente dirigió su vista al lugar de donde provenían los aplausos solo para encontrar a…  
¿?: Bonito discurso, Naruto kun – dijo una voz un poco molesta para el rubio  
Naruto: Itachi que haces aquí, haz venido por mi – dijo poniéndose en pose de pelea.  
Itachi: tranquilo Naruto kun, no vine a pelear, vine a hablar.  
Naruto: hablar de que quieres, hablar, acaso quieres que me entrega a Akatsuki así como así.  
Itachi: algo por el estilo, pero no exactamente. Antes escucha lo que te diré y por favor, no me hagas utilizar el Tsukiyomi para poder hablar seriamente contigo.

Naruto no contesto, solo miro al Uchiha con odio.  
Itachi: Naruto kun, yo muy bien se lo que te ha ocurrido en el ultimo mes, tu novia te dejo, y sale con un perro sarnoso, tus misiones han sido un total fracaso, los que creíste tus amigos te odian ahora y la Hokage te considera un inútil estorbo de mierda y no solo eso, hace unos momentos escuchaste a tu mejor amiga desear que hubieras sido tu el que se hubiera marchado de la villa, incluso desearon que jamás hubieras nacido.  
Naruto (quien ya había bajado la guardia) miraba el suelo con un aire de tristeza.  
Itachi: se lo que te estas preguntando, Naruto kun y déjame responderte

Naruto alzo la mirada para ver el rostro de Itachi.  
Itachi: si tu no hubieras nacido, esta villa ya no existiría, Kyubi la hubiera destruido por completo – hizo una pausa en la cual a Naruto le pareció oír a Kyubi confirmar lo que dijo Itachi – no obstante Yondaime, lo sello en ti, eres un héroe Naruto kun, luchaste contra Kyubi al lado de Yondaime y solo tu saliste "ileso", entre los dos derrotaron a ese demonio.  
Naruto: a que punto quieres llegar.  
Itachi: mi punto es que nadie en esta villa te valora y aunque te conviertas en Hokage, ellos nunca lo harán, en cambio, nosotros te valoramos más de lo que tú crees  
Naruto: Uds. no me valoran a mí, lo que valoran es al Kyubi.  
Itachi: eso era cierto hasta hace poco tiempo Naruto...  
Naruto: hmp…  
Itachi: se supone que no debería decirte esto pero lo haré, el tótem en el que sellamos los Bijus, esta por romperse, las cosas tienen un limite del tiempo y esa estatua a llegado a el, teníamos que sellar a los Bijus siguiendo un cierto patrón dejándote a ti al final, pero aunque te lleve y te extraigamos el Bijou, la estatua no aguantara mucho, sin mencionar que antes tendríamos que capturar a Hachibi y no sabemos donde esta, así que hemos trazado un nuevo plan. Sellaremos a los Bijus en el interior de unos anillos especiales, para poder controlarlos.  
Naruto: a mi no me parece que cambiara mucho.  
Itachi: si no hacemos eso, los demonios con cola quedaran libres por el mundo otra vez y será el fin de todas las aldeas ninja y países del mundo. Te gustaría tener a todos los demonios libres, a que no verdad.  
Naruto: entonces que quieren de mi.  
Itachi: que te nos unas, hay vacantes en la organización, que necesitan ser llenadas. – dijo y le lanzo un anillo a Naruto, el anillo de Kakuzu.

Naruto atrapó el anillo en el aire y lo miro detenidamente, era una oferta inusual la que Akatsuki le hacia.  
Naruto: y por que he de unírmeles.  
Itachi: como te dije, aquí nadie te valora, eres una escoria, mientras que nosotros lo hacemos.  
Naruto: y que si me niego.  
Itachi: como ya no podemos hacer nada, te dejaremos en paz… por un rato, pero ten por seguro que cuando controlemos a los Bijus el primer lugar que atacaremos será la Hoja y tu tendrás que enfrentar al menos a siete de nosotros usando el poder de los Bijus en tu contra.  
Naruto: prefiero eso, quedarme aquí y proteger a esas personas.  
Itachi: eres muy bondadoso Naruto kun, pero dime, ellos harían lo mismo por ti, tu haz salvado la villa una y otra vez y aun así no te valoran, deberías ser más egoísta, pensar en ti mismo.  
Naruto: lo siento, tendré que declinar la oferta – dijo y le lanzó el anillo de regreso. – me quedaré y me convertiré en Hokage.  
Itachi: le tienes mucha lealtad a este lugar, aun así me pregunto si, es eso, o tienes miedo.  
Naruto: miedo, yo de que.  
Itachi: ya te haz acostumbrado a la forma de vida que llevas, pero deberías saber que nos es la única, tienes miedo, no a aceptar la propuesta, si no a que te guste la forma de vida que nosotros llevamos.  
Naruto: de acuerdo, lo admito, no sé que es lo mejor, si continuar con mi manera de vivir, o cambiarla por otra.  
Itachi: Naruto kun, siempre te han considerado un perdedor, pues ahora tú tienes la decisión de unirte al bando ganador, que dominara el mundo o quedarte con el bando perdedor, los que sucumbirán ante nosotros, todos aquellos que te han llamado, monstruo, demonio y zorro.  
Naruto: de acuerdo, me uniré a ustedes.  
Itachi: excelente elección, Naruto kun, no te arrepentirás.  
Naruto: eso espero.  
Itachi: bien nos veremos mañana a esta misma hora en la puerta sur de la villa, prepárate, por que tu vida cambiara completamente. – dijo y desapareció entre la oscuridad.

Kyubi: he mocoso, estas seguro de lo que haces.  
Naruto: si, y no veo razón para que tu te quejes, si lo piensas bien, tarde o temprano haré lo que tu quieres, atacare Konoha.  
Kyubi: tienes razón, supongo que veré sangre más seguido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que este primer capitulo haya sido de su agrado, también espero comentarios negativos, positivos, criticas, amenazas y recordatorios de madre. Espero poner el siguiente capitulo el miércoles o el jueves….depende de cómo se inicie este semestre.


	2. persecusion

Hola a todos buenos, días. Bien, primero que nada les ofrezco una disculpase que dije que iba a haber actualizaciones constantes pero tuve unos problemas en la escuela por lo que no pude subir el capitulo.

Gracias por los comentarios y la critica.

_Soratan: habrá capítulos que realmente serán largo (como el que sigue de este) así que no te preocupes._

_Nerverdie: si bueno, lo que paso es que enferme y ya no pude subirlo como lo hacia por lo cual se dejo de darle seguimiento y cuando volví a subir a los foros casi nadie se entero de que había vuelto para terminarla._

_Harryperu: gracias. Y sobre sasuke se sabrá algo en este capitulo_

**Disclimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de kishimoto-sensei, esta historia esta hecha con el fin de entretenimiento y desahogo del estrés, pero insisto, con tanto relleno a kishi-sensei no debería de molestarle.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 2****: Persecución.**

Se acercaba la hora en la que Naruto se vería con Itachi, tras empacar sus cosas y comer su último tazón de Ramen de Ichiraku, se dirigió a la mansión Hyuga, quería darle algo a Hinata antes de irse.

Al llegar a la mansión y tocar la puesta, no fue otro sino Neji quien lo recibió.  
Neji: ha Naruto, eres tú – dijo con voz de molestia.  
Naruto: hola, esta Hinata, tengo que entregarle algo.  
Neji: no, Hinata samma no se encuentra, a salido con Kiba, además, ella no desea verte Naruto, le haz hecho demasiado daño.  
Naruto: si, también supuse eso, oye, por favor le puedes entregar esta carta. – dijo mostrándosela.

Neji: y por que debería de hacerlo, con que fin he.  
Naruto: tranquilo, en ella solo viene escrito que ya no se preocupe por mí, que no me volverá a ver en un largo tiempo, o durante alguna misión. Además te juro que si se la entregas, nunca mas tratare de tener relación alguna con tu prima y sabes que cumplo lo que digo.  
Neji: de acuerdo, pero mas te vale cumplir lo que haz dicho – dijo y tomó la carta.  
Naruto: gracias Neji, adiós. – dijo y se marchó hacia la entrada sur de la villa.

Naruto llegó a la entrada sur a contemplar como todos los guardias estaban inconscientes y frente a el se encontraba Itachi esperándolo.  
Itachi: te retrasaste un poco, pensé que te habías arrepentido.  
Naruto: nada de eso, solo tenia que encargarme de ciertas cosas, antes de venir.  
Itachi, comprendo bueno, vayámonos.  
Naruto: espera, no haremos algo para disimular mi partida.  
Itachi: ya lo hice, puse un cadáver en el bosque y usando un potente Henge lo he hecho tomar tu forma, para cuando lo encuentren creerán que estas muerto.  
Naruto: eso no funcionara por mucho tiempo, Tsunade Obachan se dará cuenta de inmediato de que el cuerpo es falso.  
Itachi: no se si te habrás dado cuenta pero también puse una nota en la puerta de tu casa que dice que vas tras nosotros. Además, se que reconocerán el cadáver pero nos dará el tiempo suficiente como para llevarles ventaja de al menos 5 horas.  
Naruto: de acuerdo.  
Dicho esto se empezaron a alejar de Konoha.  
Mientras tanto en la casa de Hinata, Neji ya le había entregado la carta de Naruto, esta fue a su habitación y la leyó muy a su pesar la carta decía lo siguiente:

"He decidido escribirte,  
después de tanto llorar,  
mis lagrimas son hoy estos versos que  
tu ausencia nunca podrá borrar,  
me voy como vine a tu vida,  
sin hacer ruido me despido me voy,  
pero me cuesta tanto olvidarte mi amor,  
me cuesta tanto decirte adiós…  
Hoy he vuelto a entender que,  
jamás volverán, aquellos paseos  
en los que íbamos al tomados de la mano  
al campo de la paz…  
dejare de verte crecer,  
me marcho a vivir, donde habita el olvido,  
Intentare buscar, otro camino,  
cada vez, que intento perder el miedo a caer,  
me tropiezo en mi mismo......  
y dejo escapar ha QUIEN ME HA QUERIDO,  
y me quedo sin luz........  
El suelo de mi vida se viste,  
se abriga con hojas de un adiós,  
mi destino es amar y despedirme  
dejaste olvidados en cada rincón,  
de mi alma trocitos de tu CORAZON,..  
Intentare buscar, otro camino,  
y no se si me perderé,  
o me encontrare, me siento tan solo  
pero a mi infierno…  
Adiós mi vida me voy,  
VIVIRE Y MORIRE EN TUS RECUERDOS  
JAMAS TE OLVIDARE...  
adiós dulcinea me voy....  
SIGO SIENDO AQUEL NIÑO  
KON MIEDO A MADURAR...  
Adiós dulcinea, mi amor...."

Hinata después de leerla la hizo bola y la tiró a la basura sin miramientos.

Al amanecer…  
Sakura: estúpido Naruto, no solo se conforma con arruinarnos las misiones sino también el entrenamiento.  
Sai: fea tranquilízate, pene pequeño llegara tarde o temprano.  
Sakura: COMO ME HAZ LLAMADO – grito y estaba dispuesta a golpear a Sai cuando una nube de polvo apareció.  
Kakashi: chicos tenemos una misión.  
Sakura: ya era hora pero Naruto no ha llegado.  
Kakashi: eso no importa, Sai acompáñame a la torre de la Hokage, Sakura ve a casa de Naruto. Y llévalo a la torre.  
Sai/Sakura: HAI.

10 minutos después en la oficina de Tsunade  
Tsunade: bien, les explicare la misión a ustedes, después le dicen a los otros dos, de acuerdo.  
Kakashi/Sai: HAI.  
Tsunade: bien la misión es muy sencilla, tendrán que hacer un patrullaje de reconocimiento alrededor de la villa, hay rumores de que Akatsuki ronda por aquí cerca, si los encuentran traten de no confrontarlos.  
Sakura: TSUNADE SAMMA, TSUNADE SAMMA – gritaba Sakura irrumpiendo en oficina.  
Tsunade: que pasa Sakura, cálmate, donde esta Naruto.  
Sakura: el se ha ido, tras Akatsuki – dijo y le entrego una nota la cual decía:

"He visto a Itachi rondando por las cercanías, me he lanzado a darle caza, no se preocupen por mi, Naruto."  
Tsunade: ese idota, rápido vayan a bus….  
Shizune: Tsunade-samma – gritaba Shizune alterada. Irrumpiendo en el despacho  
Tsunade: ahora que pasa.  
Shizune: unos ANBU han encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de Naruto en el bosque, en este momento le están comenzando a realizar la autopsia en el hospital.  
Todos los ahí presentes se sorprendieron por la noticia, sin saber que decir salieron corriendo hacia el hospital

10 minutos después en una sala de espera del hospital.  
Kiba: jajá, aun no puedo creer que ese idiota haya ido solo a enfrentar a los Akatsuki. – estaba sentado al lado de Hinata.  
Shikamaru: aun así hay algo que me preocupa  
Todos voltearon a ver a Shikamaru.  
Shikamaru: yo he visto el cuerpo antes de que lo metieran a hacer la autopsia, y parecía tener pinta de haberse suicidado.  
Kiba: En ese caso, el no soporto más la humillación y se suicido.  
Chouji: no lo creo, Naruto no es de ese tipo de personas, tú lo sabes bien Kiba.

Tsunade: ya calma chicos, contrólense. Shikamaru, que quieres decir con que se suicidó.  
Shikamaru: Akatsuki, quiere al Kyubi, tal vez Naruto al pelear con el Akatsuki, se dio cuenta de que la mejor manera de ganarle a Akatsuki era si mataba a su objetivo y si el muere el Kyubi muere, eso quiere decir que el objetivo de Akatsuki muere con Naruto y sus planes se arruinan.  
Sakura: en serio crees que haya hecho eso, para detener a Akatsuki.  
Shikamaru: no lo se, es solo una suposición.  
Ninja médico: Tsunade samma, ya hemos terminado la autopsia  
Tsunade: y bien que ha sido.  
Ninja: hemos descubierto dos cosas, la primera es que murió de asfixia, la segunda, es que esa persona no era un ninja, por lo tanto no puede ser Naruto.

Todos se sobresaltaron, ya habían sido demasiadas emociones por un día.  
Tsunade: pero eso da la posibilidad de que…  
Shikamaru: Naruto fue capturado y ese cuerpo lo han puesto como distracción.  
Tsunade: Kakashi, Kiba, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Shino y Sai, salgan de inmediato y busquen el rastro de Naruto fuera de Konoha, aun nos queda algo de tiempo, tienen que impedir que Akatsuki extraiga al Kyubi.  
Los ya mencionados: HAI – y salieron de inmediato.

Mientras tanto en un lugar ya alejado de Konoha.  
Naruto: ¿y el cara de pez? – le pregunto a Itachi.  
Itachi: el nos esta… - dijo pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que justamente el cara de pez, le dio un coscorronzazo a Naruto.  
Kisame: a quien le dices cara de pez crío.  
Itachi: Kisame, basta, tenemos que irnos, la cuartada ya ha sido descubierta.  
Kisame: pues en ese caso márchense, los espero en el valle del fin yo me encargare de las molestias que vengan.  
Naruto: como que nos esperas en el valle del fin, y que te encargaras de ellos, como es posible.  
Kisame: poseo más experiencia que tu mocoso, conozco formas y Jutsu con los que soñarías.  
Itachi: te explicaré más adelante Naruto-kun, ahora vámonos.  
Naruto: de acuerdo – dijo e Itachi y el se fueron al valle del fin dejando a Kisame solo quién se escondió entre unos arbustos esperando a los de Konoha.

Mientras tanto en Konoha.  
Kakashi: Kuchiyose no Jutsu.  
Una explosión se produjo muy una densa cortina de humo que segundos después se desvaneció dejando ver a varios perros ninja.  
Pakkun: hola Kakashi.  
Kakashi: ahora no hay tiempo de hablar, Naruto a sido secuestrado por Akatsuki, debemos encontrarle rápido.  
Pakkun: esto es grave – dijo y junto con los demás perros se marcharon a buscar el rastro.

Cinco minutos después Pakkun regreso con noticias.  
Pakkun: encontré el rastro, va con Itachi.  
Kakashi: como me lo imaginaba, rápido, sigámoslos. – dijo y comenzó a correr tras de Itachi siendo guiados por Pakkun y Akamaru y con el resto del equipo a tras suya.

Se podría decir que iban formados de la siguiente manera Pakkun y Akamaru al frente, Kakashi y Neji tras los perros, Shino, Sai y Sakura y al final Kiba con Hinata.

Se encontraban preocupados por lo ocurrido, no todos por la seguridad de Naruto más bien por lo que haría Akatsuki al obtener al Kyubi.  
Durante un par de horas aproximadamente se mantuvieron corriendo en silencio lo más rápido que les permitían sus pies, hasta que llegaron cerca de donde Kisame les esperaba.

Akamaru: guau, guau – le decía a Pakkun.  
Pakkun: si ya me di cuenta – le contesto mientras pensaba "seré un perro viejo pero no idiota" – Kakashi, hay alguien mas.  
Kakashi: hmmmm, quien es.  
Pakkun: es un Akatsuki, no se nombre pero recuerdo que tiene cara de pez.  
Kakashi: Hoshigake Kisame, esténse alerta - dijo a los demás a lo que ellos respondieron "HAI"  
Kisame: veo que por fin llegan, ya me había cansado de esperarlos. – mirando a todos fijamente.

Kakashi, se paro frente al grupo, retando a Kisame, dejándole saber que no le tenía miedo.  
Kakashi: donde esta Naruto.  
Kisame: Naruto, hablas del chico Kyubi, se ha ido con Itachi, se le veía decidido a lo que hacia.  
Sakura: de que hablas, acaso estas diciendo que el decidió entregárseles.  
Kisame: no exactamente, pero no tengo que explicarles.  
Kakashi: me dirás todo lo que ha pasado entre Naruto y ustedes ya sea por las buenas o las malas. – dijo revelando su Sharingan.  
Kisame: veo que las cosas se ponen interesantes, jejeje – dijo y desenvaino su Samehada.  
Sakura: Que quieres decir con no exactamente. Es que estas diciendo que el abandono la villa para ir a buscarles.  
Kisame: te preocupas mucho por el como para haber dicho que hubieras preferido a que el se hubiera ido en lugar de Uchiha Sasuke.

Kakashi volteo a ver a Sakura la cual desvió la mirada decepcionada de ella misma.  
Kisame: sean sinceran, cuantos de ustedes vienen por que la seguridad del chico zorro, les importe solo a ti y a Kakashi les importa, mientras que el resto solo lo hace por que fue una orden directa. O me equivoco.  
Nadie respondió, ya que todo lo que decía era cierto, tal vez a Kakashi y a Sakura si les preocupaba Naruto, pero a los demás, Naruto les importaba un reverendo pepino.  
Kisame: como lo suponía, bien ya me canse de hablar, es hora de pelear – dijo y golpeo inesperadamente a Sakura con Samehada absorbiendo la mayor parte de su chakra.

Kakashi, controlado por su enojo formo el Raikiri y se abalanzo contra el hombre tiburón, este bloqueó el ataque son Samehada absorbiendo el chakra de la técnica, el Ninja se aparto de inmediato antes de perder más chakra por culpa de la espada.

Neji: hay que deshacernos de su espada antes de atacarle, o de lo contrario no podremos derrotarle.  
Kisame: impresionante, para haber peleado conmigo una sola vez ya sabes que hacer en mi contra, pero es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo verdad.  
Kiba: yo me encargo de él, Shino, necesito tu apoyo.  
Shino: te entiendo – dijo y millares de insectos comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo.  
"Kiba se a vuelto muy inteligente a la hora de atacar, lo mejor será dejarlo junto con Hinata Shino y Sai," pensaba Kakashi planeando su siguiente jugada.

Kakashi ayudo a Sakura a levantarse y luego hablo.  
Kakashi: Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Sai, ustedes distraigan a Kisame; Neji, Sakura, Pakkun y yo iremos por Itachi.  
Todos: HAI.

Kakashi, Neji, Sakura y Pakkun comenzaron a avanzar, mientras Sai y Shino los cubrían.  
Kisame: creen que los dejare escapar así - dijo y trato de detener su huida pero unos insectos y grandes tigres detuvieron su movimiento.

Kisame se deshizo de los tigres con facilidad, pero le costaba trabajo pelear con los insectos de Shino los cuales asechaban constantemente a Samehada. Hinata fue la que aprovecho eso y atacó…  
Hinata: Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (Circulo Celestial, 64 signos Hakke) – dijo y comenzó a golpear el cuerpo de Kisame – 1…2…4…8…16…32….64. – decía contando los golpes.

Cuando terminó el cuerpo de Kisame fue a dar al piso, los chicos confiados en que Hinata les había dado la victoria, planeaban abandonar el lugar, pero para su sorpresa el Kisame que estaba en el piso se convirtió en agua.  
Todos: Mizu Bunshin, pero cuando. De pronto del suelo, se levantaron grandes pedazos dejando inmensos hoyos bajo ellos, de los cuales comenzó a brotar agua a grandes proporciones. De cada columna de agua salio un Kisame quien los ataco por sorpresa y haciendo uso del agua que salía disparada les creo una prisión a cada quien:

Kisame: Suiruo no Jutsu (técnica de prisión de agua) Y 4 prisiones de agua se crearon encerrando a los cuatro Shinobis de la hoja que peleaban contra el  
Kisame: esto a sido fácil, jejeje, bueno pero para estar seguros, les absorberé su chakra así no nos molestaran mas. – dijo el Kisame original

Cuando iba acercando la Samehada poco a poco hacia el que tenia mas cerca (Kiba), un gigantesco perro salto contra Kisame tratando de morderle en la yugular, el hombre tiburón detuvo el avance de Samehada para defenderse del ataque del perro, el cual fue rechazado de un golpe hacia atrás, sin que tiburoncin (a veces lo llamaré tiburoncin o Tiburcio) se diera cuenta, Akamaru impactó contra uno de sus clones deshaciendo la técnica de prisión de agua.

Kisame: en que estaba, así, en absorber el chakra – y volvió a dirigir a Samehada hacia Kiba.  
Esta vez fue una gran cantidad de insectos los que lo detuvieron, y no solo lo atacaron a el sino también a los otros clones los cuales se deshicieron en cuanto los insectos de Shino absorbieron todo su chakra, Kisame hacía lo que podía para quitarse a los insectos de encima, una vez todos estaban libres Sai ataco con unos tigres los cuales derribaron a Kisame, apartándolo de Samehada, lo cual fue aprovechado por los insectos de Shino quines comenzaron a robar el chakra que Samehada le haba robado a Sakura. Kisame se incorporo y trato de llamar a Samehada pero el poderoso Gatsuuga de Kiba combinado con Akamaru le dieron de lleno partiéndolo en dos, cuando el ataque ceso el perro gigante bicéfalo en el que se habían convertido Kiba y Akamaru se deshizo mostrando a los dos en su forma normal.

Todos los Shinobis de la hoja se reunieron alrededor de Kisame, viendo con asombro, pues el sujeto había desaparecido y en su lugar había un anciano calvo y verrugoso.  
Kiba: maldición, esto a sido otra distracción., rápido vámonos.  
Los demás: HAI – dijeron y retomaron su camino.

Mientras tanto en el valle del fin Kisame salía del trance de la técnica que realizaba en esos momentos, solo para encontrarse con la pronta llegada de Naruto e Itachi…  
Itachi: ya terminaste o es que te han derrotado.  
Kisame: humm… he sido derrotado, he de admitir que su trabajo en equipo es muy bueno, aunque dudo realmente de sus capacidades individuales.  
Itachi/Naruto: el estilo de pelea de Konoha se basa en el equipo, sin sus compañeros no son nada – dijeron al unísono.  
Kisame: se ve que realmente los odias, no serás tan inútil como creía – le dijo al Jinchuriki.  
Naruto: no soy el número uno en sorprender a la gente por nada.  
Kisame: hmp, hay que movernos rápido Kakashi y otros dos ninjas, acompañados de un perro se me escaparon y fueron tras ustedes. Estarán aquí en una hora y media.  
Itachi: lo se, medí cuenta ya que hace tiempo sentí sus presencias, pero les de deje una pequeña sorpresa, lo cual si no los retrasa nos dará mas oportunidad de perderlos.  
Kisame: siempre tan provisor.- hizo una pausa- Tu chico acompáñame – dijo esto último dirigiéndose a Naruto

Naruto no pregunto ni dijo nada solo siguió a Kisame al borde del río. Donde se detuvieron y se miraron el uno al otro a la cara.  
Naruto: que quieres – pregunto Naruto sin intimidarse ante el 1.95 de estatura de Tiburcio.  
Kisame: antes que nada te diré que a mi me hablaras con respeto, así que para ti soy Kisame-samma. – dijo con tono de superioridad.

Naruto soltó un bufido y después dijo  
Naruto: eso es todo lo que me ibas a decir.  
Kisame: no.  
Naruto: ento… - no pudo terminar la oración ya que Kisame lo había arrojado al medio del río.

Naruto se golpeo duro contra el fondo, después al intentar salir a la superficie fue detenido por Kisame, que apoyo uno de sus pies sobre la cabeza del rubio hundiéndolo de nueva cuenta, tras forcejear unos minutos con el ogro tiburón logro salir a la superficie y tras tomar un poco de aire lo primero que hizo fue quejarse con el Akatsuki pez.  
Naruto: oye carbón por que haz hecho eso – dijo cabreado.  
Kisame: por que era necesario.  
Naruto: que era necesario, pero si querías ahogarme.  
Kisame: yo no quería ahogarte, si lo hiciera, tendría que afrontar las dolorosas consecuencias de parte del líder además de la ira de Itachi.  
Naruto: por que lo haz hecho… espera un momento dijiste ira de Itachi, explícame eso.  
Kisame: veras la razón por la que te arrojé al río es para que tu olor se oculte, solo será por poco tiempo pero aun así nos dará ventaja ya que ni aunque usen perros podrán seguirnos.  
Naruto: entonces por que solo me bañas a mi y tu ni Itachi se bañan.  
Kisame: idiota, yo ya oculte mi olor mientras que obligaba a permanecer bajo el agua, en cuanto Itachi el esta allá esperándonos – dijo y señalo el otro lado del río, donde se encontraba Itachi totalmente empapado con su cara de pocos amigos viéndolos fijamente.  
Itachi: Kisame san, Naruto kun, debemos irnos ya, o no podremos ocultar nuestro olor por mucho tiempo y nos alcanzaran.

Sin decir nada Kisame y Naruto terminaron de cruzar el río llegando hasta donde estaba Itachi, después siguieron su camino en silencio.

En otro lugar, Sakura (quien se tomo una píldora del soldado), Neji y Kakashi, corrían tras de Pakkun lo mas rápido posible por darles alcance a los Akatsuki.  
Pakkun: su olor se hace cada vez más fuerte, no están muy lejos. – le reportó a Kakashi.  
Kakashi: Neji kun…  
Neji: lo se, Byakugan – dijo con los ojos cerrados, después los abrió y – maldición – dijo después varias explosiones se dejaron sentir.

Una nube de polvo rojiza los cubrió, el polvo le entro a Neji en los ojos haciéndolo gritar de dolor.  
Sakura: Neji, estáis bien – pregunto preocupada.  
Neji: si pero mis ojos me arden, sea lo que sea, ese polvo no me deja usar el Byakugan  
"Ese bastardo de Itachi, sabia que varios Hyuga venían con nosotros y nos ha puesto una trampa" pensaba Kakashi.  
Kakashi: eso quiere decir que nos estamos acercando, Pakkun ahora con Neji lastimado, confiamos totalmente en ti.  
Pakkun: despreocúpate Kakashi.  
Kakashi: Sakura, ayuda a Neji a continuar.  
Sakura: HAI.

Tras correr 10 minutos más en silencio y a toda velocidad, Pakkun volvió a hablar reportando malas noticias.  
Pakkun: maldición, hasta aquí llegar su rastro.- dijo con un tono de enfado, mientras se paraba al la orilla del rió.

Kakashi y los demás se posaron tras de el segundos después y miraron el otro lado del río con esperanza de poder visualizarlos.  
Pakkun: debieron haber utilizados las aguas del río para ocultar su olor – dijo el perro sabiamente.  
Kakashi: Sakura, ayuda a Neji a lavarse los ojos.

Sakura arrodillo a Neji a la orilla del río, para que se lavara los ojos y se quitara ese extraño polvo que le impedía usar el Byakugan adecuadamente. En cuanto termino uso sus ojos para tratar de localizarlos, pero al parecer aun quedaban residuos del polvo puesto qué no podía ver más allá de los 300 metros.  
Neji: no logro verlos, ya están fuera de mi alcance, pero, Hinata – sama tiene un alcanza mas largo que yo, espero que no tarden demasiado.

Y dicho y hecho, Hinata junto con Kiba, Shino, Sai y Akamaru, llegaron al menos 45 segundos después de que Neji hablara.  
Kiba: que sucede, su rastro a desaparecido.  
Kakashi: los malditos han ocultado su olor y el de Naruto con las aguas, y un polvo raro se a adentrado en los ojos de Neji, impidiéndole ver mas allá de trescientos metros. Hinata…  
Neji: Hinata-samma, confiamos en ti – intervino Neji antes de que Kakashi terminara.

Hinata asistió con la cabeza y activo su Byakugan, y comenzó a buscarlos, todo sin éxito, al parecer ya habían salido de su rango.  
Hinata: Gomen, no los he podido encontrar, parece que ya han salido de mi rango de alcance.  
Kakashi: descuida, bueno ya les hemos perdido el rastro, no podemos hacer nada más, regresemos a la villa y notifiquémoselo a Tsunade-samma. – dijo triste.

De pronto una fuerte corriente de aire azoto en el lugar llevando consigo un peculiar olor que fácilmente reconoció Pakkun y fue conocido por Akamaru…  
Akamaru: guau, guau – le dijo a Pakkun.  
Pakkun: Sí, me di cuenta, Kakashi sígannos. – dijo y tanto el como Akamaru comenzaron a correr río arriba.  
Kakashi: que sucede, que han hallado.

Pakkun: este olor, hace mucho tiempo que no lo siento. Y la verdad jamás creí volver a sentirlo.  
Sakura: de que hablas, de quien hablas.- pregunto un poco preocupada  
Pakkun: el rastro que estamos siguiendo es el de…- hizo una pausa – Uchiha Sasuke.

Eso es todo por hoy si las cosas van como lo planeo y ningún maestro me sale con que de una presentación de memoria de un día para otro lo pondré el martes o miércoles a mas tardar.

Hasta luego.


	3. pruebas I

hola a todos y nuevamente gracias por leer esta historia. Este capitulo es muy largo, el mas largo que he escrito por lo que se los daré en tres partes, les advierto (aunque no debería puesto la clasificación que puse) que en este capitulo vera un poco de sangre y perversión. Espero que les guste y gracias por los comentarios, pocos pero significativos, me hubiese gustado responder pero tengo algunas cosas de la prepa que atender así que ya será en otra ocasión.

_Desclimer:naruto es propiedad de kishi-sensei, esta historia esta elavorada con el fin de sobrevivir a las aburridas clases del profesor juan vega y no tiene fines de lucro_**.**

**Capitulo 3****: Las 3 Pruebas para Akatsuki (parte 1/3) **

Pakkun: el rastro que estamos siguiendo es el de…. Uchiha Sasuke.  
Sakura, se quedo muda por la noticia, Sasuke aun seguía vivo tal y como Naruto lo había dicho, no lo podía creer, un par de minutos después todos salieron a un claro donde un joven alto y moreno, que portaba un pequeño símbolo de los Uchiha en la espalda estaba parado, viendo justamente hacia el frente, al notar la presencia de los recién llegados comenzó a girar levemente la cabeza y dijo.

Sasuke: que hacen aquí, sin han venido a por mi olvídense de eso.- termino viéndolos de frente.  
El shock era general nadie decía nada, Sasuke los miraba uno por uno, examinándolos detenidamente, "parece que todos están aquí, un momento, donde esta el" pensaba el Uchiha.  
Sasuke: ¿Dónde esta Naruto? – pregunto extrañado de que el rubio no se encontrara con ellos.

Nadie respondió, pero Sasuke pudo notar a pesar de la mascara que la expresión de Kakashi era de tristeza profunda, lo que lo obligo a comprobarlo mirando el rostro de Sakura el cual se encontraba casi igual. Sasuke comenzó a darles las espaldas a sus antiguos compañeros pero la voz del perro lo detuvo.  
Pakkun: Naruto, fue secuestrado por Akatsuki, por Itachi para ser más exactos. Nosotros los seguimos hasta el valle del fin donde desapareció su rastro, después detecte el tuyo y los conduje a ti.  
Kakashi: Sasuke, ayúdanos a rescatar a Naruto e Itachi será todo tuyo.

La propuesta era tentadora, pero su orgullo le impedía aceptarla.  
Sasuke: lo siento pero no los ayudare, yo puedo encontrar Itachi por mi mismo. Además no tengo por que hacerlo – dijo y desapareció entre una nube de humo.

Sakura se encontraba devastada, ya no solo había perdido a Naruto, sino que nuevamente perdió a Sasuke.  
Kakashi: bueno, no hay nada que hacer, regresemos. – dijo y comenzaron el camino de regreso.

Una vez que regresaron a Konoha he informaron de lo sucedido, Tsunade hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no golpear a cada uno de los integrantes de ese equipo. No solo por haberles perdido la pista a los Akatsuki, sino también, por dejar que Uchiha Sasuke se fuera como si nada.  
Sakura: que haremos ahora sensei – pregunto preocupada.

Tsunade: avisaremos a las demás naciones que Akatsuki se ha hecho con el Kyubi, para que puedan reforzar sus defensas.

Sakura: Gaara se pondrá como loco cuando sepa que no hemos podido salvar a Naruto, comentó deprimida.

Neji: es cierto, por lo que vi, durante esa misión el Kazekage le tiene aprecio a Naruto.

Shikamaru: ahora que recuerdo, ayer había algo raro en el comportamiento de Naruto cuando lo vi, se comportaba de una forma muy extraña como si planeara algo y ahora uno de los Akatsuki sale con que "se le veía muy decidido a hacerlo" y tengo entendido que el se encontraba deprimido y tal vez, decidió entregarles al Kyubi a costa de su vida, si es así entonces…

Tsunade: habrá que investigar lo que pensaba hacer, rápido, que un escuadrón ANBU vaya al departamento de Naruto y busquen pistas sobre lo que planeaba, y que otro escuadrón averigüe quines fueron los últimos en verle.

Neji: eso no será necesario Tsunade samma, creo a ciencia cierta que yo fui la ultima persona en verlo, y Hinata la ultima en saber algo por medio de el.

Kiba: como es eso.

Neji: anoche como a las 10:45 PM, Naruto fue a la mansión Hyuga buscando a Hinata, yo le dije lo que tu me pediste Kiba y después el me dio una carta para Hinata samma, me dijo que si se la daba el juraba que no volvería a ver a Hinata-samma, a menos de que fuera durante una misión.

Kiba: y tu accediste- dijo alterado.  
Neji: si.  
Tsunade: Hinata, que contenía esa carta.- pregunto la Hokage angustiada.  
Todos voltearon a ver a Hinata, esperando respuesta, esta con cara de fastidio hablo a regañadientes.

Hinata: solo estupideces, como de costumbre, que mas se podría esperar de el.

Sakura: Hinata, en esa carta puede estar la clave de los actos de Naruto.

Hinata: los actos de Naruto siempre han sido puras pendejadas Sakura, tú muy bien lo sabes, además como ya les he dicho, en esa carta solo venían cosas inútiles sin relevancia, que trataban de buscar mi perdón.

Tsunade: Hinata necesito esa carta, hay que analizar lo que dice.  
Hinata: lo siento Tsunade samma, pero la queme, junto con todas las otras cosas que el me dio.

Kiba sonrió maliciosamente, su rostro expresaba una satisfacción total, mientras que las reacciones de Sakura y Kakashi, fueron totalmente distintas, llenas de tristeza y desolación.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entró Jiraiya, se veía molesto y preocupado como los demás.  
Tsunade: por fin llegas, ¿haz encontrado algo? pregunto con esperanzas de que Jiraiya hubiera encontrado al menos una pequeña pista de la localización de Akatsuki.

Jiraiya no contesto, solo se limito a tomar a Kakashi por el chaleco de Jounin y arrojarlo contra la pared, este comportamiento Tsunade lo tomo como una respuesta negativa, mientras que los demás se sorprendieron, jamás habían visto al Sannin de las ranas furioso.  
Jiraiya: TU, TE LO DIJE, TE LO ADVERTI UNA Y OTRA VEZ, CUIDA DE NARUTO, CUANDO REGRESAMOS DESPUES DE ESOS DOS AÑOS DE ENTRENAMIENTO FUE LO PRIMERO QUE TE DIJE, QUE ESTUBIERAS AL PENDIENTE DE SU SEGURIDAD, QUE NO LE QUITARAS LOS OJOS DE ENCIMA. ES ACASO ESTA LA FORMA EN LA QUE LE DAS LA GRACIAS A TU SENSI POR TODO LO QUE HIZO POR TI, DEJANDO QUE UCHIHA ITACHI SECUESTRE A SU UNICO HIJO. AHORA ME ARREPIENTO DE HABERLO DEJADO A TU CUIDADO, JAMAS DEBÍ CONFIAR EN TI – le grito como poseído a Kakashi quien se encontraba entre la pared y el Sannin.

Tsunade: JIRAYA, TRANQUILIZATE, QUIERES, AQUÍ NADIE ES CULPABLE DE LO QUE LE HA PASADO A NARUTO. – le grito la Hokage al Sannin.  
Jiraiya se separo de Kakashi sin quitar su cara de enfado y se sentó al otro lado de la oficina.  
Tsunade: Hinata, lo que haz hecho nos ha apartado mas de lo que pensaba hacer Naruto.

Kiba: y que mas da eso, lo mejor será prepararnos para la siguiente jugada de Akatsuki.  
Hinata: cierto.

Tsunade: estoy totalmente en desacuerdo con tu comentario Kiba, pero aun así, no podemos hacer otra cosa por el momento hasta no saber nada más de ellos.

Sakura: para cuando sepamos algo de ellos, todo puede ser demasiado tarde sensei.

Tsunade: es lo que temo, mientras tanto, Kakashi, ve al ANBU y ordena a 5 equipos comenzar la búsqueda de Naruto y Akatsuki por toda la frontera del país.  
Kakashi: Hai – dijo y desapareció en una nube de humo.  
Tsunade: Uds. pueden retirarse – dijo refiriéndose a Sakura, Kiba, Hinata y Shikamaru – Jiraiya tú…

Jiraiya: yo iré a traer de vuelta al héroe más grande que Konoha ha visto – dijo de forma fría mientras salía por la ventana.

Aunque la preocupación de algunos cuanto era tan inmensa como el poder de el Kyubi, en el resto de la villa la noticia de que habían secuestrado al chico Kyubi, era tomada con alegría, pensando en el que estarían a salvo de semejante monstruo y que nunca jamás le verían.

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy, muy lejano de Konoha, Itachi, Kisame y Naruto, caminaban, entre una espesa selva, buscando un lugar en especifico.  
Naruto: que hacemos aquí, cuanto falta para llegar. – preguntaba el rubio en forma impaciente.  
Kisame: podrías callarte, de una vez, ya estamos muy cerca.

Itachi: hemos llegado – dijo parándose frente a lo que parecía ser una gran madriguera de conejos, en la cual podrían entrar personas sin necesidad de agacharse.

Naruto: eso, eso de ahí es su guarida. – pregunto el rubio desconcertado.  
Kisame: claro, que esperabas, una gran entrada, con un letrero de luces de neón que digan "guarida de Akatsuki" – le respondió.

Itachi: dejar de discutir y entremos – dijo caminando hacia la gran madriguera

Cuando Naruto entro en ese lugar, no pudo ver absolutamente nada, todo estaba completamente oscuro, no fue hasta que Itachi prendió una antorcha, el momento en el que pudo ver. El pasillo era largo y estaba cuidadosamente oculto por la entrada, se podían apreciar raíces de árboles en las paredes, no tardo mucho en darse cuenta en que se dirijan a una cámara subterránea. Tras recorrer todo el pasillo de la entrada, llegaron frente a una vieja y gastada puerta de hierro, la cual impedía el paso, Itachi realizo unos sellos, después se mordió el dedo y coloco un poco de su sangre sobre ella, la sangre de Itachi recorrió un camino que poco a poco fue tomando forma de una nube, cuando la nube se termino de dibujar, un fuerte ruido se escucho y con un horripilante chirrido la puerta comenzó a abrirse dejando ver unas escaleras, y una amplia caverna la cual media al menos treinta metros de alto, en el centro de ella se encontraba el tótem donde se encontraban los Bijus sellados. Bajaron las escaleras y una vez que Naruto toco el piso, de la enorme caverna pudo apreciar al menos 15 puertas, alrededor de la caverna circular, en 10 de ellas estaba puesto el nombre de a quines pertenecían esas habitaciones, en la otras 5 ponían: cocina, morgue, baños termales, área de entrenamiento y sala de armas.

Naruto camino sorprendido hacia el centro, estaba boquiabierto, jamás se hubiese imaginado la existencia de tal lugar y mucho menos a manos del tales personas como lo eran los Akatsuki.  
Una de las puertas se abrió y por ella salio un hombre alto, vestido como todo Akatsuki, con su kimono negro y rojo y su sombrero de paja que le tapaba la mayor parte de la cara.

¿?: Itachi, Kisame, ya han regresado y veo que han traído al posible nuevo miembro.  
Itachi/Kisame: HAI, líder.

Naruto: ¿posible?  
Líder: exacto, o es que pensabas que te aceptaríamos así como así Jinchuriki no Kyubi.  
Naruto: me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, nada de Jinchuriki no Kyubi – dijo bravamente.

Líder: ("vaya que a salido bravo, justo como mi estúpido hermano") como sea, antes de ser un miembro oficial de esta organización tienes que pasar algunas pruebas.

Naruto: pruebas, he, que tipo de pruebas.

Líder: enseguida lo sabrás – dijo y miro a Itachi y Kisame, ambos asistieron y se colocaron en el lugar del tótem al cual correspondían – Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, M….- dijo con fuerza siendo interrumpida por alguien  
M: aquí estoy yo – dijo una voz de chica que estaba sobre su lugar correspondiente en el tótem.

Las otras tres puertas se abrieron y de ellas saltaron tres figuras hacia su lugar correspondiente en el tótem, Naruto observo a Tobi con curiosidad, después paso su vista a Zetsu, viéndolo sorprendido después de todo, cada cuanto tiempo ves a un sujeto que tiene una Venus carnívora como coraza y por ultimo observo a Deidara con un gesto de odio, recordando lo que el le hizo a Gaara. El líder de la organización salto tomando su lugar en el tótem, todos los Akatsuki miraban a Naruto, unos con curiosidad, otros con indiferencia.  
Líder: bien como te dije antes tendrás que pasar tres pruebas que te pondremos tres de nosotros, las pruebas son irrefutables, así que tendrías que hacerlas quieras o no ya no hay marcha atrás, has entendido.  
Naruto: HAI.

Líder: bien, Tobi, utiliza tu Jutsu de selección del que me hablaste para saber quienes serán los tres que le impondrán las pruebas al chico.  
Deidara: emm…líder, no creo que sea una buena idea.  
Líder: Deidara calla, Tobi haz lo que te he dicho.

Tobi: HAI, líder sempai – dijo y haciendo el sello del carnero comenzó a "concentrar" chakra - después abrió la boca y dijo – de Tin Marín, de do pingüe, cúcara macara títere, fue, yo no fui fue tete, pégale, pégale merito fue.

Todos (menos Deidara por que ya sabia e Itachi por que…es Itachi) tenían una gran gota de sudor en la frente, pues todo lo que había hecho fue desviar la mirada y señalar con su índice a todos y a el. Cuando Tobi miro a quien le había tocado y vio que se apuntaba con su propio dedo no pudo evitar emocionarse.  
Tobi: Sí, viva, Tobi, viva Tobi, Tobi pondrá la primera prueba viva Tobi!- Gritaba de alegría.  
Segundos después de la celebración de Tobi, todos a excepción de Naruto y Deidara, le dieron fuerte a Tobi, tanto que lo tiraron del tótem.  
Líder: Tobi, me has decepcionado de nuevo, solo por eso no jugaras con tus consolas durante seis meses.  
Tobi: pero, pero… - trataba de alegar

"En serio este tío es de Akatsuki, un criminal clase S, no lo puedo creer, es muy diferente al resto, hasta es majo" pensaba Naruto mientras veía a Tobi con incredulidad.  
Líder: no obstante pondrás la primera prueba. Ahora continúa con la selección. – le dijo en forma severa.  
Tobi: hai – dijo y comenzó a realizar de nuevo su Jutsu de selección esta vez teniendo a Zetsu como el que impondría la prueba, tras realizarlo por una ultima vez, dando como resultado a Deidara, el líder hablo.  
Líder: bien, Tobi, dile a Naruto cual será su primera prueba, y recuerda Tobi, tiene que ser algo que haga que Naruto nos muestres su parte oscura.  
Tobi: O_o líder, jamás creí eso de ti – le dijo en tono alarmado y pervertido.

Las siguientes escenas de violencia de líder hacia Tobi son demasiado fuertes para ser descritas.  
Líder: me refiero a que nos muestres su lado maligno, el que todo el mundo rechaza haz entendido ya Tobi.  
Tobi: hai líder sempai. – dijo tratando de salir de un cráter de 2 metros de profundidad

Líder: muy bien – dijo y regreso a su lugar en el tótem.  
Tobi: Naruto-kun, su primera prueba será…. Decir 10 frases pervertidas. – dijo con emoción

Nuevamente a todos le salio una gotita de sudor (claro a excepción de Itachi, porque es el) y se lanzaron a golpear a Tobi.  
"Decir 10 frases pervertidas, no me lo esperaba, creo que al fin el tiempo al lado de Ero Sannin recolectando información a servido de algo." Pensaba el rubio mientras miraba la brutal paliza que le daban a Tobi.

Líder: será mejor que pienses en otra prueba Tobi, por que esa no se realizara. – dijo terminando de golpear al pobre enmascarado.  
Naruto: claro que si, tu mismo lo haz dicho las pruebas son irrefutables.

Líder: pero no me refería eso si no que…  
Itachi: no es por ponerme de parte de Naruto-kun, pero lo que el dice es verdad, las pruebas son irrefutables, no hay mas opción que realizarla, además, la mayor parte del mundo odia a los pervertidos, eso es algo malo de el. – dijo interrumpiendo al líder.

Líder: de acuerdo, pero no creas que todas serán así de fáciles.  
Naruto: bien comenzare…  
Tobi: adelante por favor – dijo sacando lápiz y libreta para apuntar.

Naruto: bien aquí va la primera:  
"Si la vida me da la espalda...Le toco el culo"  
Tobi la apunto inmediatamente mientras a gritos pedía la siguiente.

Naruto: la segunda es:  
"Mamita, sacúdeme el canelón, que te baño en salsa blanca."  
Tobi la apunto y pidió la siguiente mientras la única mujer de la organización le arrogaba un par de Shuriken a Naruto (quien la estaba mirando al momento de decir la frase), el rubio los esquivo con una sonrisa y después dijo

Naruto: tercera:  
"El médico me prohibió levantar cosas pesadas, ¿Me ayudas a hacer pis?"  
Tobi la apunto mientras le decía a Naruto.

Tobi: esa ha estado muy buena, continua por favor.  
Naruto: claro la siguiente es una rima espero que no te importe.  
Líder: tiene que ser una fra…  
Tobi: por supuesto que no, es bienvenida – dijo interrumpiendo al líder.  
Naruto: genial, bueno aquí va:  
"Una joven ingresó en un noviciado  
y por precaución se coloco un candado  
Llego un fraile, la pillo dormida,  
abrió el candado y la jodió en seguida  
Moraleja: de nada valen las precauciones  
cuando a un fraile se le hinchan los cojones"

Tobi: que soberbio – decía mientras apuntaba.  
Naruto: aquí la siguiente:  
"El viejo Desiderio  
escaló la tapia de un cementerio  
y viniéndole las ganas de joder, al punto,  
se trajinó un difunto"  
Moraleja: cuando las ganas de joder aprietan,  
ni los culos de los muertos se respetan."

Zetsu: como alguien le puede hacer eso, a un delicioso cadáver deben tragarlo no follarlo – le decía a su otro yo en susurro.  
Zetsu2: concuerdo contigo.  
Tobi: eso fue asqueroso, pero útil. La siguiente por favor.

Naruto: la quinta dice así:  
"el pepino ahí esta en su punto mas grande y duro no se puede"

Tobi: esa es de doble sentido genial.  
Naruto: lo se Tobi-sempai, ahora la sexta también es una rima  
"El cura de Villa obispo  
ya no compra mas cebada,  
pues se le murió la burra  
y ahora monta a la criada."

Tobi: eso es muy útil para mi proyecto.  
Naruto: ¿proyecto?  
Tobi: luego te explico, continua con la séptima  
Naruto: claro:  
"Los caballos follan cada 45 días… No seas caballo y folla todos los días…"

Tobi: UY algo explicita, pero funcionara, next.  
Naruto: la octava dice así:  
"Mas vale condón en pene, que nene el año que viene..."

Tobi: eso es como un consejo, justo lo que necesitaba, continua Naruto kun – dijo sin dejar de apuntar.

Naruto: la novena reza:  
"Sexo: maravillosa palabra compuesta de 2 sílabas, 2 vocales, 2 consonantes y 2 personas cachondas y lujuriosas."

Tobi: excelente, se me ocurre una gran idea con esa frase, y cual es la ultima.  
Naruto: la ultima es la mejor – dijo se afino la garganta y poso su mirada sobre la única mujer de la organización, solo para después decir con voz de poeta lo siguiente: "El pingo se me murió y mis huevos están de luto, abre las piernas mamita, para enterarte al difunto".  
Tobi: fantástico, genial, soberbio, eres un genio Naruto-kun – decía aplaudiendo al rubio  
Naruto: gracias Tobi sempai – decía mientras le esquivaba todo lo que la Akatsuki le lanzaba…

Líder: bien creo que haz pasado la primera prueba. Ahora Zetsu, en que consiste la siguiente.  
Zetsu: tengo una lista de asesinatos que cometer, tú tendrás que hacerlos y yo vigilaré.

Líder: excelente, esa si es una prueba, muy bien descansa, ya es tarde mañana tu y Zetsu salen a primera hora. – Hizo una pausa- M….  
M: si ya se, haré la cena, estará en 40 minutos – dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Líder: muy bien ya escucharon pueden retirarse.  
Naruto: espera un momento, que acaso no piensas dar la cara y decirme tu nombre.  
Líder: lo sabrás cuando pases las tres pruebas. – sentenció y entro en su habitación cuya puerta decía "líder".  
Zetsu: prepara bien tus cosas y como eres de Konoha, supongo que nunca haz matado alguien que no fuera un Nuke-ninja así que prepárate emocionalmente porque tendrás que matar a gente tan inocente como un bebe. – le dijo al rubio y se fue a su habitación cuya puerta ponía su nombre.

Deidara se retiro a su habitación sin decir nada, mientras que Kisame e Itachi bajaron hasta donde se encontraba Naruto, hablando con Tobi.  
Tobi: bien pues Tobi va a hacer un libro que supere a Icha Icha.  
Naruto: eso es imposible, el escritor me entreno y se la pasa recolectando informaron todo el día si quieres superarlo tendrás que hacer lo mismo.  
Tobi: enserio, gracias por el dato Naruto-kun.

Itachi: toma, Naruto-kun – dijo entregándole el anillo de Kakuzu – lo necesitaras si quieres entrar a tu nueva habitación.  
Naruto. Gracias Itachi pero como…

Kisame: solo inserta la parte superior del anillo sobre la marca de la puerta, así podrás abrirla.  
Itachi: lo mismo en las otras cinco puertas, solo busca la marca que se ajuste al anillo y podrás abrirla.

Tobi: Naruto-kun, acompáñame, vamos a jugar x-box 360 o prefieres play station 3 – dijo tomando a Naruto por el brazo y llevándoselo a su cuarto (no sean mal pensados Tobi no es de esos a los que les gusta arroz con popote… y mas el popote)

Kisame: Itachi, tendrás que trabajar rápido en el chico, por que como es si se le une a Tobi nos destrozaran los nervios, si de por si no aguantamos a Tobi, tienes que impedirlo, hazlo un clon.  
Itachi: eso es imposible, ni siquiera mi hermano estúpido con su Sharingan me ha podido copiar, y es que yo soy tan yo, que no puede haber otro en este mundo no abría cupo para los dos. – dijo y se fue al área de entrenamiento.

"Itachi se comporta de forma rara últimamente" pensaba Tiburcio mientras se dirigía a las termas.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista Naruto tomo su bandeja y comió en la enorme caverna, no quiso comer en su nueva habitación ya que no se imaginaba lo que se podría encontrar ahí. Después de cenar y lavar los platos que uso, Naruto se dirigió con nerviosismo a su nueva habitación, lentamente hizo lo que Kisame le dijo, inserto la parte superior del anillo en la ranura y la giro, la puerta se abrió dejando ver una habitación casi tan grande como el piso que el tenia en Konoha, entro en ella, cerro la puerta y encendió el interruptor. En la habitación se encontraba una cama tamaño matrimonial, un ropero, un escritorio, y una caja fuerte, el escritorio estaba un poco desordenado pero lo demás estaba en orden, Naruto puso su mochila sobre la cama y decidió sacar las cosas de Kakuzu del ropero, la arrojo a una caja que tenia a la mano y después las saco de la habitación poniendo las al lado de su puerta, después acomodo las ropas que se había traído consigo en el ropero, cansado por el viaje se metió a bañar a su baño privado. Después de bañarse y por supuesto vestirse, Naruto estaba listo para acostarse, pero alguien llamo a la puerta, el rubio fue a atender y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a Itachi quien seguía vestido con el kimono de Akatsuki.

Naruto: Itachi san, que se te ofrece – dijo con voz somnolienta.  
Itachi: acompáñame al área de entrenamiento, quiero enseñarte algo que te servirá para la segunda prueba – dijo y le dio la espalda.

Naruto sin decir nada siguió al asesino de los Uchiha hasta la puerta del área de entrenamiento, esperando a que el Uchiha abriera la puerta, cuando la abrió ambos entraron en un largo y oscuro pasillo, el cual tardaron al menos dos o tres minutos en cruzar, solo para que al final se encontraran con un extenso valle verde, una gigantesca montaña por la cual caía una enorme cascada hasta un lago, protegía el valle, la gran mayoría del valle estaba cubierto por un césped verde esmeralda, pero había una parte rocosa, la cual Naruto dedujo que era usada para practicar Doton Jutsu, había plantas de diferentes especies y un puente que cruzaba el lago de un lado a otro justo por debajo de la cascada, en el centro del valle había una especie de muñecos que se veían muy golpeados, Naruto dedujo que los usaban para practicar Taijutsu o alguna otra técnica.

Itachi: Naruto-kun, lo que te voy a enseñar son un par de técnicas de Kenjutsu, o técnicas con katana, pon atención por favor. Naruto observo a Itachi con detenidamente, el genio asesino de los Uchiha se llevo una mano a la espalda, sacando desenvainando una katana que portaba bajo el kimono negro con nubes rojas, concentrándose en uno de los muñecos de practica Itachi termino de desenvainar y salio corriendo hacia el.  
Itachi: Konoha Ryu Mikazuki no Mai (estilo Konoha, danza cortante)… Itachi se movió de una forma tan rápida que su silueta quedó marcada atrás, de pronto desapareció y apareció en el aire cayendo hacia el muñeco, moviendo la katana de arriba abajo golpeando al muñeco y partiéndolo en dos. Naruto miraba impresionado, sabia lo bueno que era Itachi, pero jamás imagino que fuera tan rápido.

Itachi se aparto a tres metros del muñeco de un salto, y se preparo para atacar a otro de los muñecos de práctica.  
Itachi: Kenjutsu: Kiri Rendan (técnica con katana, combo de cortes)… Itachi corrió hacia su nuevo objetivo y deteniéndose en seco frente a el, comenzó a hacer rápidos cortes, sobre el muñeco, Naruto pudo apreciar el brillo de la luna llena reflejada en la hoja de la katana que Itachi manejaba, solo gracias al reflejo de luz Naruto pudo apreciar los cortes que Itachi hacia, de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro y en forma horizontal, concluyendo con la hoja de la katana atravesando el cuerpo del muñeco, segundos después todo el cuerpo del muñeco cayo al piso a excepción de lo que representaba el tórax, ya que esa parte era sostenida por la hoja de la katana que la atravesaba.

Naruto: sorprendente, Itachi- san. – dijo boqui abierto.  
Itachi: ahora intenta hacerlos tú, no espero que los domines en este momento, pero confió en que dominaras los principios de al menos una de las dos técnicas – le dijo y le entrego el arma.  
Naruto: OK, con cual comienzo...  
Itachi: con la última que hice.  
Naruto se puso en posición y comenzó a correr hacia uno de los muñecos que aun había en pie.

Mientras en otro lugar de la guarida (en las termas) el líder hablaba con la única mujer de la organización.  
M: que harás si pasa las pruebas.  
Líder: con las condiciones actuales en las que estamos lo aceptare, obvio no.  
M: si pero el es tu único pariente vivo, le dirás la verdad de quien eres y quien era su padre.  
Líder: claro, pero alterare un poco la historia original  
M: ¿le mentirás?  
Líder: es mas conveniente tenerlo de nuestro lado que en nuestra contra, si el llega a saber que fui yo el que causo que Kyubi atacara Konoha obligando mi hermano a sacrificar su vida y el futuro de el, no me lo perdonaría, creo que hasta me mataría.  
M: no quiero imaginar lo que te haría el zorro si llega a saber que todo fue una trampa para que tú te hicieras de una forma u otra con su poder.  
Líder: yo tampoco y aunque el no este en mi cuerpo, si controlo a el chico a mi voluntad controlare al zorro y junto con ustedes y nuestro nuevo ejercito de mercenarios causaremos guerras, devastación y desolación, gobernaremos al mundo Jajaja.  
M: ya hemos hablado, mucho, porque mejor no pasamos a lo de siempre.  
Líder: por supuesto, al fin y al cabo el pepino ya esta en su punto, mas grande y duro no se puede. "gracias Naruto"

La Akatsuki "M" comenzó a quitarse la toalla que le cubría el cuerpo, mientras que el líder comenzaba a besarle el cuello sumergiéndola cada vez mas y mas en las aguas termales...

Espero poner el próximo capitulo el domingo, pero de no poder lo aria hasta el martes. Gracias por leerlo. Hasta luego.


End file.
